1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel (liquid crystal display element) having a pair of glass substrates and a liquid crystal held therebetween, and a light source device (backlight) provided behind the liquid crystal display element. In a TN-type liquid crystal display device, a pair of polarizers are provided on opposite sides of the liquid crystal display element. In the case where the liquid crystal display device is used as a monitor, a metal body supports the backlight, and a frame-like cover covers the peripheral region of the backlight. The liquid crystal display element is held by the cover, and a frame member is provided to cover the peripheral region of the liquid crystal display element. An annular or frame-like metal member is arranged between the frame member and driving ICs provided on the outer peripheral region of the liquid crystal display element.
FIGS. 11 through 13B show an example of a conventional liquid crystal display device. FIG. 11 shows an exploded perspective view of a conventional liquid crystal display module. FIGS. 12A and 12B are perspective views of the liquid crystal display module shown in FIG. 11. FIGS. 13A and 13B are exploded perspective views of the liquid crystal display device including the liquid crystal display module shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B.
In FIG. 11, the liquid crystal display module 50 comprises a backlight 52, a metal body 54 supporting the backlight 52, a frame-like cover 56 covering the peripheral region of the backlight 52, a liquid crystal display element 58 held by the cover 56, and a frame-like metal member 60. The backlight 52 comprises a light guide plate 62, lamps 64 provided on opposite sides of the light guide plate 62, and a reflection film 66 provided beneath the light guide plate 62. Moreover, scattering sheets (or diffusion sheets) 68 and 70 are optionally provided between the light guide plate 62 and the liquid crystal display element 58.
FIG. 12A shows an assembly of the liquid crystal display module 50 shown in FIG. 11. FIG. 12B shows an inverted state of the liquid crystal display module 50 shown in FIG. 12A. The metal body 54 and the metal member 60 are connected together by screws 72 to complete the assembly of the liquid crystal display module 50.
FIG. 13A shows an assembly 78 comprising the liquid crystal display module 50, a first frame member 74 covering the peripheral region of the liquid crystal display module 50, and a metal plate 76 provided underneath the liquid crystal display module 50. The liquid crystal display module 50 and the metal plate 76 are connected by screws 80. FIG. 13B shows a liquid crystal display device 86 comprising the assembly 78, a second frame member 82 and a leg device 84. In FIG. 13B, the assembly 78 shown in FIG. 13A is turned upside down and the liquid crystal display device is assembled in this state. The second frame member 82 and the assembly 78 are connected together by screws 88. The leg device 84 is fastened to the second frame member 82 by screws (not shown) to support the liquid crystal display device 86.
In the conventional liquid crystal display device 86, the metal body 54 supporting the backlight 52 and the metal plate 76 mounted on the liquid crystal display module 50 are used. Therefore, a plurality of screw fastening operations are necessary to assemble the liquid crystal display device 86, and this results in an increase in the number of the assembling steps and an increase in the cost of the materials.